Pride and Chess
by Shadow At Midnight
Summary: After eight long years Lelouch will not allow this to be how his rematch with Schneizel ends. This will end on his terms.
**Author's Note:** Got this idea recently. Won't be a long one-shot by any means, but should be fun.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass. It is simply my biggest muse for fanfiction.

* * *

 **Pride and Chess**

Zero glared at Schneizel from across the chess table. His brother's latest move was an insult to his pride. On one hand by taking the king he was being offered would be the best course of action, but could he ignore affront of accepting such a gesture? How could he allow the first match with Schneizel in eight years end like this? How could he live with this being his first victory ever against him?

"Aren't you going to take my king? It's an easy choice."

His anger bubbled at Schneizel's taunt and his fist clinched. "I am disappointed prime minister. I've long awaited this match, but here you are throwing it all away. Have you not also looked forward to facing me on this kind of battlefield?"

The blonde prince raised an eyebrow, "I see. You could easily take my king, but your pride as a master is getting in the way." Smirking, "Perhaps not so easy after all."

"Tch!" Zero stood up, "I will not allow this to be the first time I beat you. This match was to show you that I could finally beat you and you give me this?"

Kallen's eyes widen, "Sir! You can't! The bet-"

He looked towards his subordinate and friend, "I am aware, but my identity no longer matters. I plan ahead for a reason, Kallen." Turning his mask back to Schneizel, "I forfeit."

"Then take off your mas-" He was interrupted by a scream as a crazed Nina came at Zero with a knife. She was being held back by Suzaku as she glared at the terrorist.

"Why are you stopping me Suzaku!" She squirmed and tried to break free, "He killed Princess Euphemia! You were her knight!" Nina spewed vitriol at the man holding her back,"How can you just let him stand there?!"

Schneizel frowned, "Perhaps it would be best if we forget about the bet."

Zero just stood there in silence then he shook his head, "No. I am a man of my word. I'll take it off if you allow me to make a phone call first." Seeing the prince nod in agreement he took out his phone without another word. It only took moments for it to pick up, "Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." Chuckling, "Good to hear."

The crowd felt uncomfortable at hearing this dangerous man sound so . . . casual. "Anyway there is a reason why I called you. The early bird gets the worm." Lelouch smiled under his mask, "I hope to see both of you soon." He trusted her to accomplish the goal for his backup plan. If things went well then he would see her back in Japan.

"Nunnally," Happiness echoed to his soul as he thought about her. Shouldn't be long. "Bring her back to us Sayoko."

* * *

Sayoko had been running away from more of Lelouch's fangirls at the time of the call, but getting away from them wasn't hard. Before she had to hold back to remain in her role. The call changed that. Her master knew if he were to be unmasked, whether on purpose or not, then this back up plan would be needed.

In truth she was incredibly pleased. For the first time in a year she would be with Nunnally. The girl she viewed almost like a surrogate daughter after having helped take care of her for so long. Soon she would be with her real family. It didn't take long for Sayoko to approach the administration building.

Maybe she'll put a bow in the young girl's hair. It'll be like opening a present for Lelouch without having to unwrap it.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Zero?"

He appreciated Kallen's concern, but that call just ended his one worry about revealing himself. His sister would be out of reach for both Suzaku and his father. "I am. I didn't know that Plan E would be necessary, but that's the point of contingency plans."

"I shouldn't be worried about this plan should I?" Schneizel was watching him carefully and he knew it.

Smirking, "No. Plan E has nothing to do with this party or the wedding tomorrow." Zero paused in silence and glanced at his friends. Wondering what they might do or think when he unmasks himself. With Milly's memories screwed with by the emperor he can no longer be certain about her thoughts on the matter.

His brother narrowed his eyes, "By the way . . . You spoke as if we have faced each other in chess before. Why is that?"

Zero laughed as if he had just heard a joke. "Have we had a chess match with each other before? Yes, but it's been a long time." He spoke almost wistfully, "Back then we would play together regularly and while I was never able to beat you I got closer and closer each time. Sometimes I'd use a move you weren't expecting and that would show."

Raising his hand to his mask he undid the clasp and began to speak again as he took it off. "It's been a long eight years." Lelouch, face now visible, was smirking at the looks of shock passing through the hall. He bowed theatrically, "Lelouch vi Britannia the exiled eleventh prince at your service. It is a pleasure to see you again big brother."

Unsurprisingly it was Suzaku who reacted first by throwing a punch at him. Lelouch remained unfazed as Kallen caught the fist. "So your memories have returned after all." The Knight of Seven's face twisted in anger, "I didn't listen to my instincts about you again. I saw you acting so happy that I fooled myself into not believing you were Zero. This is the second time."

Snarling, "I knew I should have killed you in that cave on Kamine island!"

Lelouch just smiled coldly, "Don't you remember what I vowed to you during the invasion of Japan? That promise has not changed. For the sake of creating the more peaceful world that Nunnally wishes for . . . I will obliterate Britannia!"

He looked at Schneizel who had long moved past surprise into contemplation. "Perhaps next time you will give your favorite little brother a real rematch." He picked up his mask, but didn't place it back on his face, "We're going Kallen."

She nodded and pushed Suzaku back and returned to his side. "The Black Knights will be in turmoil. You know that right?"

He only raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying you won't be able to protect me?"

Kallen scoffed and slightly offended, "Of course not." Smirking, "I just thought you should know I might have to crack some skulls."

"I have faith in you."

He ignored her blush at his statement as someone called out behind them. It was Nina and sounding broken, "Why? Why are you him? Lelouch . . . y-you killed Euphemia didn't you?"

Remembering what he had to do still hurt and he didn't answer as they continued walking, but he stopped in front of Milly. He smiled softly, "Hello Milly."

For some reason she felt like she had known he was Zero all this time. Yet she knew she hadn't. "Hey Lelouch."

"I must be going now. I won't be returning to Ashford for awhile, but I hope I can see all of you again. The student council means a lot to me. One day," the prince pursed his lips as he thought of what had happened to their memories. "One day I will find a way to give the memories that were stolen back to you."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion towards his words, but didn't ask as he turned his attention away from her. He called out, "Nina. Just so you know. I had never wished to harm Euphie. What happened is something I will regret for the rest of my life." Anyone who paid enough attention as he exited the building would have seen the lone tear sliding down his cheek. In memory of his biggest mistake.

It would be several hours before the disappearance of the Viceroy of Area 11 was discovered.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** I'm working on chapter 4 of Blast to the Past. Shouldn't be too long. I just had this idea not too long ago and I felt the urge to write it. I wrote the first half of this last night and the rest just now. Hope you enjoy the read!


End file.
